


Possessive

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Hopefully Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Kakashi makes Iruka crazy, M/M, Mild Language, Naruto is Just Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wants to keep Iruka-sensei to himself.  Kakashi has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> [Art Inspiration](http://sandyclaws68.tumblr.com/post/128024914951/tutss-damage-control-i-think-i-feel-another#notes)

It all started with a glare.

Truth be told Kakashi couldn't remember the first time it happened, but he remembered the first time he noticed. A tow-headed boy, about seven or eight years old, pinning him with what could only be described as a death glare from his perch on the back of one of the Academy's teachers. A boy who's blond hair and blue eyes loudly declared his parentage to anyone (like Kakashi) who cared to see it.

And Kakashi knew the teacher, of course. Umino Iruka: chuunin; well-rounded skills, particularly clever with traps and barriers. Formerly the village's chief prankster (not that _that_ was generally known). They had been assigned a B-rank mission together; a mission that had gone rather spectacularly wrong. A mission that had resulted in the talented chuunin choosing a career shaping the future of Konoha as a teacher rather than continue in the field.

At the time Kakashi had been impressed with Umino's choice. It showed a remarkable level of maturity and self-awareness; he hadn't blamed the chuunin for everything that had gone wrong on that mission but it was pretty clear that Umino blamed himself. His big heart and gentle manner were much better suited to the classroom, an evaluation that the Sandaime had agreed with. And Kakashi had been inwardly pleased to see the spark of life return to the younger man's eyes.

It hadn't all been smooth sailing, of course. Being placed in charge of the boy who contained the Nine-Tailed Fox demon that had killed his parents had stressed the teacher almost to the breaking point. Kakashi well remembered an unexpected conversation between the two of them when Iruka was at his wit's end in his dealings with Naruto. Kakashi hadn't been sure of what he should say, but his words turned out to be exactly what the chuunin needed to hear. And between the two of them they had saved Naruto from three Takigakure kunoichi barely a week ago.

Which was why the glare seemed so out of place. Until Kakashi saw the look in the boy's eyes whenever he glanced at his teacher; it was a potent combination of admiration, hero-worship, affection, and possessiveness. He smiled to himself; he could put up with being glared at if it made Minato-sensei's son happy. He nodded a greeting to the pair, and made mental note of how the young sensei blushed and Naruto's glare intensified.

Hmmm, interesting.

****~**~**~**~**~****

The next memorable time he encountered the pair of them together Kakashi was still adjusting to his role as Naruto's jounin mentor. Dealing with the boy full-time was considerably more taxing than he would have thought, and he found his respect for Iruka-sensei growing by leaps and bounds. The fact that the younger man was ridiculously attractive didn't hurt, either. But his awareness of that was starting to take up a bit more brain space than he was comfortable with.

And Naruto. . . For all that he was regarded as a knucklehead by nearly everyone in the village (Kakashi included) the boy was remarkably perceptive about people, and the fact that his current sensei was attracted to his former one didn't escape his notice. Likewise he suspected (knew?) that Iruka reciprocated that attraction, if his behavior whenever the three of them happened to meet meant anything.

“No touching!” Naruto exclaimed, giving Kakashi a shove that forced the jounin to take a step back. A step away from Iruka.

The younger man's face registered his surprise at the boy's vehemence before it quickly turned to annoyance. “Naruto -”

“Maa, Naruto, I was only going to say hello,” Kakashi interrupted, shooting the chuunin a quick glance. “Hello, Iruka-sensei,” he went on, smile visible in the way his eye curved at the corner.

Iruka's lips twitched as if he was fighting a smile of his own. “Good day, Kakashi-san.” He glance sidelong at Naruto, who had moved from between them but looked ready to jump back in at a moment's notice. “You don't need Naruto for a mission, do you?” he asked. “We were going to have lunch and then a lazy afternoon together.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, no mission. As I said I just wanted to say hello.” He inclined his head in a slight bow. “Enjoy your day.” And he reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair before walking away.

He was followed by Naruto's aggrieved howls and Iruka's warm laughter.

****~**~**~**~**~****

It had been a long three years, Kakashi wasn't afraid to admit that. He had been surprised at how large a hole Naruto's absence had made in his life. And even more surprised when Iruka seemed intent on doing what he could to fill it.

The need for that was entirely mutual, of course. They had each been trying to heal after the tumult of Sasuke's defection and Naruto's subsequent departure, so the friendship that grew between them in those first few months was a natural consequence of the link that the blond had forged between them. Some people thought it strange – the famous Copy Nin and the quiet school teacher – but neither Kakashi nor Iruka cared about that. They had found comfort and a measure of healing in each other's company, and that was what mattered.

And Kakashi would have been perfectly happy with that comfortable friendship if Iruka hadn't kissed him when he arrived home after a month-long mission. It was seven months to the day after Naruto had left Konoha.

“I've been wanting to do that for years,” Iruka had (somewhat breathlessly) admitted when he broke the kiss.

Kakashi had chuckled and pulled the younger man close. “Me too.”

Naruto's return to the village hadn't changed much between them, except that Iruka wanted to be slightly more discreet about their relationship until he figured out the best way to break the news to the blond.

“Iruka, we live together. We share an apartment. A one bedroom apartment. How, exactly, do we make that discreet?”

And for a while it wasn't even an issue. Kakashi and Naruto were sent out on a mission to Suna, to pursue the Kazekage's kidnappers. And when they returned home from that mission Kakashi was hospitalized for a week, with his usual case of chakra depletion. And Naruto was off on another mission during that time.

“He arrived home last night.”

“Hmmm?” Kakashi made a questioning noise as they walked toward Ichiraku's, even though he knew exactly who, and what, Iruka was referring to.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Don't be any more obnoxious than usual, Kakashi.”

That made Kakashi laugh. “I'm not the one who wanted to be 'discreet' around him,” he said, grin visible even through the mask. “I think it's long past time to let the cat out of the bag, with all due respect to Haineko.”

Iruka huffed, half-angry and half-amused. “I know, you're right, and I'm being silly about this.” He laughed out loud. “And it's not like he didn't have _some_ clue even before he left with Jiryaia-sama. I just wanted to tell him in my own time, and in my own way.”

“Well, I say there's no time like the present,” Kakashi said, and quick as lightning he caught Iruka up in an embrace, pulled his mask down, and proceeded to kiss the chuunin senseless.

There was a stunned gasp, followed by an outraged shout. Then Kakashi felt one of his arms being yanked away from Iruka and an orange blur was between them, pushing them apart.

“NO KISSING!” Naruto shouted loudly enough to be heard three streets away.

Iruka looked somewhat stunned, as if someone had punched him in the nose and he was waiting for the pain to come. Then his expression dissolved into affectionate exasperation. “You knew he was there, didn't you?” he asked.

“Yup," Kakashi replied, smoothing the mask back over his nose.

“Ass.”


End file.
